My King is back
by HeatherLH
Summary: When strange letters begin to arrive for the King he must go in search of the writer leaving Legolas and Boromir to run the kingdom. Complete.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were you would be paying for this.

I got the idea for this story from the song "My Boyfriend's Back" sung by the Angels.

Basic summary: Aragorn and Legolas are newly weds and Aragorn is called away and has to leave Legolas in charge of Gondor with Boromir's help.

I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story or not so let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 Summons

Aragorn forced himself to wake up. There was a knocking at the door and if he didn't answer Legolas would wake up. He was fast asleep at the moment. Something rare among elves but Legolas felt so comfortable in his husband's arms he was a hard sleeper.

"I'm coming…just a second." Aragorn tugged a robe on as he quietly slipped from the bedroom into the private living room where Boromir was impatiently pacing the floor. Aragorn sighed as he shut the door on his elven lover. Legolas would be mad again when he found out that Aragorn had once again snuck out and not woken him to help with his many kingly duties. The elf already thought he didn't sleep enough as it was. Between late nights, early mornings, and still finding time for his husband. Well I guess he has a point Aragorn thought to himself, "What is it Boromir?"

"My lord. There has been a message from one of the southern most cities in the kingdom. Apparently there is trouble that requires your personal attention."

"Boromir there is always trouble, to the south, north, east, and west! And it all requires my attention can't you deal with this one? I want to sleep just one night all the way through."

"I'm sorry my lord but this one is different." Boromir held out the parchment he had been holding in his hand.

Aragorn scanned it quickly before reading it all the way through twice to make sure he had read it right. "Are you sure?"

"There is very little doubt my lord."

"But how? He was…I saw him die."

"This is not the first time in the last couple of weeks Aragorn. Something must be done."

"Yes but what? He is after all your brother."

"No he isn't. Not anymore."

"I shall accompany the men to go find him this time. Can I trust you to help Legolas to run the kingdom while I am gone?"

"Of course Aragorn." Boromir turned to leave, "Aragorn?"

"Yes?"

"If you can not bring him home, at least make it quick."

"He will come home and we will help him. I promise."

"Thank you my lord."

Aragorn slipped quietly back into the bedroom as Boromir left to prepare for the King's departure. When Aragorn turned to the bed, he was surprised to see Legolas sitting up and looking right at him. "Good morning, my love."

"Aragorn, why can they not leave you alone at least until the sun rises?"

"Because I am King."

"So is my father, yet he does not have people waking him at all hours of the day and night. What is this I hear about bringing someone home?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything, but I was very confused about it."

"Then I suppose I must tell you the story of Faramir, Boromir's brother." Aragorn came back to bed and sat down by his husband before beginning the story he hadn't thought about in years.

"I was only 10 years old when both my mother and my father were killed right in front of me. Boromir's father Denethor was also killed of everyone present that day only Boromir and I escaped alive thanks to our fathers and my brothers. Faramir was 6 years my senior and Boromir is 8 years my senior. Faramir had become a traitor to my family many years before but had not shown his true colors until we were on a trip to visit Rivendell. It was my first trip away from the castle and my mother decided to come along to make it a family outing."

"Faramir led the men who would kill my family and my father's men into the camp. They captured us all and tied everyone loyal to the crown up. They then killed my father's men one by one in front of us. Both my father and Denethor begged to allow Boromir and I to go free. Eventually it was just our two families left. That's when Elladan and Elrohir showed up. In a last attempt to kill my family Faramir himself slit my father's throat while the other men killed my mother and Denethor. Boromir and I were saved when Elladan and Elrohir swiftly shot arrows killing all the men save myself and Boromir or so I thought."

"I must have been wrong because Faramir has become a problem again recently."

"But you have many enemies Aragorn, could it not be one of them?"

"When we were younger the three of us made up our own language, no one else knew it. He has been leaving notes about finishing what he started in that code. It has to be him. Legolas I must go and at least try to bring him home. He always hated my father but he and I were like brothers. I think I can get through to him."

"Then I should come with you and help."

"No, the kingdom is in such a fragile state that one of us needs to be here to make sure things run smoothly."

"But Boromir…"

"Can not run a kingdom only help, you can."

"How do you know?"

"Because, my love, you have never failed my before, and you never will."

"How long will you be gone?"

"At least 2 weeks just to find him, possibly a month. I can stay away no longer."

"Yes your people will miss you."

"And my husband?"

"He is already missing you."

"Well I still have a few hours before the next person calls on me. What do you say we spend the time we have left together, together?"

"mmm…I have an idea of how to make it well worth your while."

Legolas moved to kiss Aragorn who pulled the elf into his lap.

Two hours later found Aragorn and Legolas lying comfortably in each other's arms.

"You should get up and get ready to go."

"Yeah I should." But Aragorn did not attempt to move away from Legolas. "I'm going right now."

"Yes I can see that. Come on I'll help you pack."

"I love you. You do know that right?"

"I love you too. And I expect you to come back to me in one piece; you mean everything to me. Promise me that if it comes down to your life or his you'll come home to me."

"I would walk through the fires of Mordor and swim to the undying lands and back just to be able to hold you and call you my own."

"Well since you already have all of me all you will have to do is come home. Now promise me."

"Alright. I promise I will return to you."

They got out of bed and Aragorn dressed in his hunting gear while Legolas threw on the first thing he found and began to pack Aragorn's spare pack, and then picked up his sword.

"My lord. Your sword." Legolas strapped the sword around Aragorn's waist, handed over his bow and arrows, and pack. "You look like you did the first day I meet you-only maybe a little cleaner. But I'm sure a couple days in the woods will fix that."

There was a knock at the door. "My lord it's time to go." Boromir's head peeked in.

"I'm coming Boromir." Aragorn turned back to Legolas. "I shall be home before you even know I'm gone." Giving the elf a kiss Aragorn turned and left the room.

"Boromir, I am trusting you with Legolas's security."

"He will be safe my lord."

"Yes I know he will but just the same. Should anything happen I will hold you responsible."

"Your men are waiting in the courtyard and your horse is waiting as well."

"Thank you." Aragorn turned and walked down to the courtyard. His only fear was having to kill Faramir after all the kingdom was in the hands of his best friend and his husband, what could go wrong here?


	2. A second traitor

Chapter 2Gondor's second traitor

One week after the king's departure

Legolas was sitting in Aragorn's study eating an apple and reading yet another paper about something that needed the king's approval, or decision, or just for him to know about. He looked up suddenly as he noticed there was very little light left. The sun had already set. Wasn't this what he was always telling Aragorn not to do. He began to read the paper again, hoping this time he could figure out what it was about.

Boromir knew exactly where to find the elf. He was always in the king's study. As he walked into the room, he tried to make as little noise as possible and walked up behind Legolas.

"You know sire, I can think of a couple of things that we could do to help relax you after all this work." Boromir began to rub Legolas's shoulders and neck.

"I have told you the same thing every night since Aragorn left-no. I don't want to do any of those things with you and I certainly wouldn't even if I did. I am married."

"But no one has to know." Boromir foolishly moved his head and kissed Legolas. The elf suddenly whirled around and pushed the man to the floor.

"I hate you." Legolas left the room and went back to his and Aragorn's bed.

The next morning when he woke as he walked through the halls, he felt as if everyone was talking about him. They all whispered and stopped talking when he got close to them. Finally, he stopped one of the servants he recognized.

"What is going on?"

"I'm sorry my lord, what do you mean?"

"What is everyone talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you…um…that you and Lord Boromir…um…slept together?"

"No. Where did you get that idea?"

"The whole castle is talking about it and probably half the town by now. I must go."

"Very well. Thank you."

"My lord."

Legolas left in search of Boromir to demand to know why he started this dirty rumor. He found him sitting in the dinning hall breaking fast.

"Legolas. How good it is to see your up out of bed after last night."

"Boromir you started that story now I demand you end it."

"Oh of course I will. Just as soon as you say yes."

"Never, I would kill Aragorn first."

Boromir began to smile. "Guards!"

Two men walked over. "Yes my lord?"

"Arrest Prince Legolas, he is a traitor. He has just told me and the other people here he would kill the king."

Heads around the table nodded in agreement. Legolas was arrested and thrown into the dungeons. They chained him to the wall, forcing him to stand on his toes and locked him up in the dark.

In his cell Legolas had no way to keep track of time and hung there wishing Aragorn had never left. Hours later a light appeared down the hall and to his dismay it was Boromir.

"Legolas, how are you doing? Enjoying your stay? I would bring you dinner but everyone ate already and I'm afraid there is nothing left."

"You're going to be sorry when Aragorn finds out how you treated me."

"Yeah well your assuming he comes home and my brother doesn't get to him first. It's a shame I won't be there to kill him, I'm letting Faramir do that. But at least I'll get to hear your screams."

"You and your brother planned this all along."

"You're pretty smart, unfortunately that knowledge won't help you much now. There is still time to change your part in all of this. Just say that one little word."

"No."

"Very well. I shall have to teach you a lesson in obedience." Boromir motioned to his men who moved to take the elf down from the wall. They forced him to his knees in the middle of the cell and left him there.

Boromir walked behind the elf and took the whip he had behind his back out. He snapped it in the air once so Legolas would be able to both hear and see the crack of the leather even if he couldn't feel it--yet.

"Last chance…no? Well in that case." Boromir let the leather whip hit Legolas's back this time and then began to whip the elf until blood was all over the floor. Still Legolas had not uttered a single sound.

"Well it seems to me your going to need more lessons both in obedience as well as speaking. I don't like the silent types."

"You're going to be sorry. Just wait, you'll see."

"I think you're a little mistaken about who is going to be sorry. I'll return for your next lesson tomorrow. You will wait for me here won't you? That's a good little elf."

Boromir left the cell closing Legolas into the suffocating black hole once again.

At the same time in another part of his kingdom, Aragorn woke up in the night feeling that something was terribly wrong. He went to his chief advisor hoping to make his mind feel more at ease.

"My lord, you should be resting."

"I know it's just I feel as though something is happening-something bad-in the castle."

"What could possibly go wrong? After all Legolas and Boromir are more then capable of running the kingdom for a couple of weeks."

"Yes, if only they could get along."

"My lord?"

"Boromir is my best friend and one of my most trusted advisors, I have trusted him with both the kingdom and Legolas, the two things that mean more to me then my own life. And Legolas is my husband, I would trust him with anything for he would never fail me, yet for some reason I fear with out me there the two of them will cause more problems then Faramir is."

"My lord. We should catch up with Faramir tomorrow, as you said both of them are trustworthy and both would do anything for you. We should be able to deal with this threat and then return home. Now please, my lord, get some sleep. Don't worry about the kingdom. It will still be in one piece when we return. If you need something to worry about worry about me."

"You?"

"Yes, Prince Legolas will have me head if I allow you to become injured or ill. Both of which could happen if you don't get your sleep. Now off to bed with you."

"You can't order me around like you use to."

"Your father gave me permission to turn you over my knee as a child as did Lord Elrond, I taught you to track and to survive in the woods, I raised you until that one day when I was not able to help. I think I have the right to send you to your bed, your highness."

Aragorn shut his mouth and turned to walk away.

"Good night sire."

"Good night." Came the muttered reply as the king disappeared into his tent.

For the next week, Legolas spent his days in fear of the night when Boromir would come. He drank very little water and ate even less and always his thoughts were centered on Aragorn. He wished the man would come home and save him but also feared it because of what Boromir might do to him. Aragorn on the other hand, began to have frightful dreams in which Boromir beat Legolas and he couldn't stop it. He didn't tell anyone about his fears until the night they entered a town still in pursuit of Faramir.

The whole town was talking about how Legolas was a traitor to the crown and hadn't been seen in a couple of weeks. Aragorn became even more worried than he was. Going to his advisor, once more he told him everything including the dreams and then made the decision to return home. As far away as they were it would take two to four days to return anyway so Aragorn split the company into two groups. His would return the other would press on.

Three days later Aragorn was forced to stop again to rest this time within sight of his home. As Aragorn rested, Legolas was put through hell once again.

"When will you just say yes, elf?"

"Never."

"He's not coming back to you. He's dead."

"You're a liar and a traitor."

"I only lied about being a traitor. And if he's not dead yet he will be."

"He'll come back. He has to. He promised."

"Then it is he who is the liar because he is never coming back to you elf."

Boromir began to whip and beat Legolas' battered body until he lost consciousness. Boromir was so angry with the elf and the way he continually refused him that he continued to beat him until a messenger came into the room and stopped him with an urgent message.

"My Lord."

"What is it!"

"It seems there has been a problem with the plan."

"What sort of problem."

"Well one of your brother's men just arrived with terrible news. It seems that Aragorn caught up with them before it was time and killed everyone except this boy who was gathering wood at the time. My Lord, Faramir is dead."

Boromir lifted his whip and hit Legolas's body once more before turning and storming from the room. This certainly put a twist in the plan, if it was true. He would have to find out for himself. Airing on the side of caution, he sent a servant to his rooms to pack a bag-just in case.

When Boromir entered the room he knew at once this boy was telling the truth after all he had recruited the child.

"My Lord. We were attacked. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I only arrived in time to see the end. I think they knew I was in the woods because Aragorn said right after he killed your brother, 'Tell Boromir to run and hide because I'm coming after him and when I catch him he'll be a dead man.' He looked right at me when I said it and I turned and ran all the way here."

"And you shall keep running. You and I are leaving right now. Come."

Boromir sent the boy to the stables to ready some of the horses. Before going to fetch his bags, he returned to the dungeons to kill Legolas. After all with the plan ruined there was no longer the time to break the elf.

As he walked into the room, he found the elf had come to and crawled over into a corner.

"This is your last chance to change your mind. I will kill you if you refuse me again."

"Then I will wait in the halls for my beloved for I shall never be yours."

"How touching." Boromir began to walk towards the elf, knife in hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The voice stopped Boromir dead in his tracks. As he turned, he drew his sword. "Aragorn."

"Boromir. I know."

"I heard."

"Your dead."

"We shall see."

Boromir lunged suddenly at the king who brought his sword up to join in the dizzy dance of death. Legolas could do nothing but watch as his husband fought for their lives and the kingdom. Aragorn seemed to be loosing. He kept being forced farther and farther back. Finally the tables turned. As Aragorn began to fall, he swung out a leg and knocked Boromir to the ground. Standing over him, he raised his sword to kill him.

"No."

"Legolas, he deserves death."

"Perhaps but that is not your choice to make. Throw him in prison. But do not kill him in cold blood. You are not a murderer."

"Why not? He killed my brother."

"No I didn't. Your brother died but by his own hand. He rammed himself into my sword. Very well you shall be sentenced and put in prison."

"I think not!" Boromir rolled away from the king before he had a chance to react and ran quickly from the room. Not even bothering to retrieve his supplies he fled the castle and the city soon after. Boromir knew he was a dead man but he managed to avoid the many troops Aragorn sent out as well as the king himself.

Legolas had been taken to his rooms at Aragorn's orders and was forced to stay there until the king returned.

"Great. I traded one jail cell for another!" Legolas yelled in frustration as the door was closed forcefully and the lock fell into place.


	3. Home again

The elf paced the room waiting for something. Anything. He really wanted to be outside again. How long had it been since he had felt the fresh air or seen the stars? The room they locked him in was just a sitting room with no balcony. Crossing to the window Legolas opened it and sat down on the ledge. Aragorn would be furious if he caught him on the ledge. One leg hung outside while the other was bent helping to keep his balance. It felt good to see the sky and smell the trees. He stayed that way and before long feel asleep sitting in the window on one of the top floors. That was where Aragorn found his husband a couple of hours later.

"What are you doing? Get down from there this instant."

Legolas yawned and turned to look at Aragorn. "Glad your home honey. How was your trip? Things were fine here. Thanks for asking. It's not like you saved me from the dungeons to lock me in a room with nothing to eat or drink or any word of how you were."

"I'm sorry." Aragorn walked over and scooped Legolas up into his arms. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Would you like something to eat drink? Guard! Please bring Legolas something from the kitchens." Aragorn carried Legolas down the hall to their bedroom.

"I can walk on my own."

"I know."

"Please put me down."

"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you."

"It's not. I want to be allowed to do something on my own."

"Okay." Aragorn reluctantly set his feet on the floor but still kept his arm around the elf's waist. Like it or not he was still a little unsteady.

"Thank you."

They entered the room and Legolas climbed up onto the bed. "It feels so good to lie down on something soft. I missed you."

"I missed you to but now I've returned to you and all is going to be well. You'll see I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again. You mean the world to me."

"Tell me about your trip."

"Okay." Aragorn started with leaving the castle and told his everything that happened while he was gone. "I knew the boy was in the woods so I called to him and then my men and I returned with all haste to the castle. We came at once to the dungeons and that is where I found you."

"That's good news, now we don't have to worry about Faramir."

"What happened to you darling?"

"Not much, torture, rape and attempted murder…"

"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on that little."

"Yes, but in the meantime perhaps you can remind me why I love you so much." Legolas looked suggestively at Aragorn who took the hint and shut the door with an order not to be disturbed.

The End.

I don't think I'm going to do any more with this one but since it took me so long I wanted to wrap this story up.


End file.
